<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me go by onceoffgun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604631">let me go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceoffgun/pseuds/onceoffgun'>onceoffgun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Skyy (TV), Our Skyy (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Angst, Break Up, Heavy Angst, I Tried, Lowercase, M/M, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceoffgun/pseuds/onceoffgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rome pulled his luggage and made his way outside. not just outside of their house, but also outside of pick's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>see notes at the end :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rome doesn't know how long he has been waiting. it's been hours yet even his boyfriend's shadow is nowhere to be found. he had sent him countless of messages but pick didn't even read atleast one single message.</p>
<p>rome is currently seating on the bench beside the river when he heard footsteps coming near him. "rome, im sorry! the traffic was really bad. come on, let's go to loy krathong now," rome stared at him, his eyes red as if he's going to cry any minute from now.</p>
<p>"we cant buy anymore, it's already sold out since 6 pm," there's no emotion to what rome said and pick knows he fucked up big time. "then lets just float a lantern together," pick called a child vendor and bought a lantern, even when he thinks its overprice. rome doesn't look pleased so he just let it go.</p>
<p>they are now standing in the bridge, ready to float the lantern together. "are you mad?" pick asked but rome just shooked his head. "why aren't you saying anything then? tell me!" pick is getting annoyed now,  he knows he's at fault but he isn't that type of person who'll pamper you just because you are mad at him.</p>
<p>"i've been waiting for hours, p'pick. you didn't replied to my messages, and we cant float a krathong together," rome answered stubbornly, he isn't going to back down. pick is being too much.</p>
<p>"i said im sorry, right? i was at work!" pick cant help but shout, he's tired and he doesn't have the energy to keep up with rome's stubbornness. "why are you even working so hard?! you arent even in debt!"</p>
<p>"why are you making a big deal out of this rome?" rome scoffed with what he heard. "so its me who's making a big deal out of this now? you ruined my plan p'pick!" their voices are getting loud and pick hopes they aren't causing a scene in the middle of the bridge.</p>
<p>"what even is your plan huh? is floating a lattern going to kill you?" the moment pick said that the lantern was caught on fire. rome looked at pick then shifted his gaze on the burned lantern on the ground.</p>
<p>"let's go buy another one," pick said but rome is getting tired with all of this. he just wanted to float a krathong together with his boyfriend but he really had to ruin it. "i dont care anymore. let's just go home."</p>
<p>"ai' rome! aren't we going to eat dinner first?" pick shouted to rome's retreating back but he didnt get an answer, so he just followed his boyfriend to his car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the ride home wasnt peaceful. it wasnt that quite because pick can hear rome's hurtful sobs even when the man is trying to hide it. it took so much for pick to stop driving and hug rome but he knows he cant do that. not when rome is mad at him. </p>
<p>the moment they arrived home, rome immediately made his way inside into their room and their closet. when pick entered, he was welcomed by rome who's packing his clothes into his carrier, not even paying attention to his boyfriend. "rome, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>rome didn't answer and just continued with what he was doing. "rome, i said what are you doing? where are you going?" pick pulled rome's body so rome can face him and he was shocked when he saw rome's blood-shot eyes from crying too much. "p'pick, just let me go," rome pleaded, hastily pulling his arms away from pick's hold.</p>
<p>"what do you mean rome? are you breaking up with me? really? just because of that?!"</p>
<p>"yes! im tired p'pick!" pick wont admit it but he was shocked with rome's sudden outburst. rome is such a sweet boy, he will never do that. "you asked me earlier if im really going to make this a big deal right? yes i will! its our fucking anniversary p'pick!" and with that, pick fetched his phone to look at the calendar and there he saw rome's note. "happy anniversary p'pick! you're working too hard again, i hope you wont forget" is what written on the note. </p>
<p>"im tired p'pick! why am i always adjusting for you? do you still even love me? you're getting too focused at work that you started on forgetting important dates p'pick! i dont care if you love your work more than me now but im not asking for too much p'pick!" rome bursted as he continuously punched pick's chest. "im not even asking for so much p'pick! but atleast remember that you still have a boyfriend! you stood me up on our date when its my birthday! when i asked you to come with me to mom's house because she wanted to see us but you didnt show up! i cant even tell my mom what's happening so i needed to lie!"</p>
<p>"rome..."</p>
<p>"shut it, p'pick! i had enough! do i still even matter to you?" rome was tired from all the shouting and punching he did that led him to kneel on the floor, eyes cant stop from crying. "rome," pick pulled his body up so he can face him but rome immediately pulled away when he regained energy.</p>
<p>"im going to go to emma's. mom will probably come at you when i went home like this so im going to save you the trouble. let's stop here, p'pick. i wish you happiness," rome pulled his luggage and made his way outside. not just outside of their house, but also outside of pick's life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, im sorry. i really am. i just miss pickrome so much :(((</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>